Luna
Luna, conosciuta come Raenei, la Grande Luna, o la Signora, è il satellite argentato di Oerth, il compagno della Piccola Luna, Celene. E' nota come Mazlateotl tra gli Olman e come Konola tra i Touv. Dal punto di vista Oerth, il suo ciclo dalla luna nuova alla luna piena dura un mese. Caratteristiche Fisiche Da Oerth, Luna non appare molto più grande di Celene, ma la differenza è chiara. Poiché appare da Oerth come se fosse più grande del Sole (e non lo è), le eclissi solari sono meno spettacolari quando è coinvolta Luna rispetto a quando è coinvolta Celene. Da Oerth, Luna appare come un disco d'argento informe (con colore variabile tra il bianco, l'argento e il grigio, con la copertura nuvolosa che crea un leggero senso di cambiamento). Due atmosfere oscurano il terreno del pianeta, quella di Luna e quella di Oerth e rendono impossibile vedere qualsivoglia dettaglio senza realmente viaggiare nello spazio. L'atmosfera di Luna può rifrangere la luce sebbene, quando le condizioni sono giuste, durante un'eclissi, la luce da Celene si rifletterà nell'atmosfera di Luna, facendola sembrare circondata da un brillante alone color acquamarina. A differenza di Celene, Luna non è in rotazione sincrona con Oerth; ruota sul proprio asse, e mostra al "pianeta madre" entrambi i suoi lati. Tuttavia, viste da Oerth, entrambe le parti hanno lo stesso aspetto, quindi non fa molta differenza. Il suo asse di rotazione è perpendicolare a quella di Oerth, quindi dal punto di vista di Luna, Oerth sorge nel nord e cala a sud (o viceversa, a seconda della stagione). Oerth è abbastanza grande e brillante da essere visibile da Luna sia notte che di giorno. Il cielo è coperto da nubi gran parte del giorno, e titanici temporali sono comuni. La superficie di Luna è in gran parte asciutta, e l'acqua copre solo il 30% della sua superficie. Le caratteristiche prominenti (invisibili da Oerth) comprendono le Montagne Spina del Mondo, che circondano completamente l'equatore, un oceano in ogni emisfero (il Mare Suono Profondo e la Desolazione Salata), e un deserto circolare conosciuto come l' Incudine di Dio. Una catena di montagne chiamato Anello Polare circonda il polo nord. Ecologia Luna non ha creature indigene senzienti, sebbene ci siano alcuni gruppi di esseri intelligenti che sono finiti qui da altri mondi. Iggwilv ha una roccaforte nascosta che è stato utilizzato da Tuerny durante la loro breve alleanza. Gli animali nativi di Luna sono grandi e mostruosi e dall'aspetto insettoide o aracnoide. Luna ha anche una grande quantità di flora autoctona. Alcune di queste piante, come il legno di bronzo, il cedro e la quercia sono familiari ai viaggiatori provenienti da Oerth. Altre sono completamente estranei. Nell'atmosfera di Luna sono comuni creature provenienti dal Piano Quasielementale dell'Elettricità e dal Semipiano dell'Elettromagnetismo. Bibliografia *Nigel Findley. Greyspace. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Jeff Grubb. Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space Boxed Set. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Gary Gygax. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. "Gates in the World of Greyhawk." Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. Originally appeared in TSR's America Online folder, later moved to its website. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/Greyhawk/WoGgates.rtf *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Sean K. Reynolds. The Scarlet Brotherhood. Renton, WA: TSR, 1999. Categoria:Geografia Categoria:Pianeti